Vergessen ist entgültiger als der Tod
by Elisabetha
Summary: Meine erste Phanfiction überhaupt. Sehr dramatisch und sehr kitschig, also mit Vorsicht genießen!


Erschöpft sitze ich in einem der wenigen, noch heilen, Stühle und schaue in den zerstörten Raum. Der rote Baldachin liegt auf dem Boden, umringt von unzähligen zerbrochenen Kerzen. Es ist ein Anblick der Zerstörung, Trauer und Verzweiflung. Noch vor wenigen Stunden war dies meine einzige und wertvollste Zuflucht vor der Welt, und innerhalb von Minuten bedeutete sie mir nichts mehr. Ich fühle mich, als hätte Sie mir das Letzte genommen von dem ich gehofft hatte, daß es meine Seele rettet, Liebe! Aber hat ein Mörder überhaupt noch eine Seele? Ich weiß jetzt, daß auch sie mich liebt, doch ich hätte sie nie hier behalten können. Sie stand im Zwiespalt der Entscheidung. Sie war noch nie gut darin gewesen, Entscheidungen zu treffen, ich mußte ihr einfach helfen. Dieser Zwiespalt hätte sie verschlungen, sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben, wenn ich länger gewartet hätte. Und nun ist sie fort ...für immer. Doch sie hat mir etwas gegeben, hat mir ihre Gefühle gezeigt und nach allem was geschehen ist, haßt sie mich nicht. Vielleicht ist es ja tatsächlich möglich zwei Menschen auf einmal zu lieben, und zwar wirklich zu lieben! Die Trauer überwältigte mich einfach, nachdem sie gegangen war und schaffte Raum für Wut und Zerstörung. Doch nun hat sich mein Gemüt beruhigt und auf irgendeine Weise bin ich glücklich wenn ich an Sie denke, an das was Sie mir geschenkt hat ... einen einzigen Kuß! Monat für Monat habe ich nur für Sie gelebt und war schon fast besessen von ihr. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt die Augen schließen und sterben, mit der lebendigen Erinnerung in meinen Gedanken. Was soll ich noch hier, auf diesem mir so verhaßten Planeten, mit all seinen Schmerzen und all seiner Traurigkeit. Doch vor Selbstmord schrecke selbst ich noch zurück, ich, der jeder Gefahr ins Antlitz gesehen und gelacht hat.

" Der Mörder kann gerettet werden, der Selbstmörder wird ewig brennen ..."

Wieder gehen mir diese Worte durch den Kopf, die ich als Kind gelehrt bekam und nie mehr vergessen werde. Ich bin nicht gläubig, ganz und gar nicht, aber diese Worte halten mich gefangen, wie ein Kreis aus Feuer, den ich nicht zu durchbrechen wage. Meine Kehle scheint wie zugeschnürt und ich brauche dringend frische Luft. Das Dach scheint mir der geeignetste Platz um mich wieder zu fangen. Welche Ironie, das ich diesen Ort überhaupt noch einmal aufsuche, hat Sie mir dort nicht all meine Illusionen genommen und mich schändlich verraten? Dieser Ort der so schmerzliche Gedanken in mir wachruft! Im Dunkeln mache ich mich auf den Weg, trotz des wenigen Lichts kann ich mich im spiegelnden Wasser meines, nein, unseres Sees sehn. Christine liebte diesen See, sie stand oft stundenlang am Ufer und sah auf das klare Wasser, als wäre sie entrückt in eine andere Welt. Ihr Blick war oft so weltfern, als ob sie nie mehr in die Realität zurückfinden würde. Oft denke ich, es wäre besser gewesen, wenn sie mich nie kennengelernt hätte, aber andererseits wäre sie nie soweit gekommen, ohne mich! Es gab eine Zeit, in der sie mich wirklich brauchte. Daß erste Mal in meinem Leben daß mich jemand wirklich brauchte!" Die Stufen bis zum Dach scheinen endlos zu sein. Schon immer bin ich stark gewesen, doch jetzt erschrecke ich über meine eigene Unbelastbarkeit, die mich schwerer Atmen läßt und mich zwingt einen Moment stehen zu bleiben. Endlich habe ich es geschafft und als ich die Tür öffne schlägt mir kalte Luft ins Gesicht.

Noch einen kurzen Moment lehne ich mich an die Wand zu meiner Rechten, erschöpft und nach Atem ringend. Es regnet in Strömen, wie passend für diesen Tag! Ich trete hinaus in die Dunkelheit und schließe leise die Tür hinter mir. Langsam gehe ich über das nasse Dach, hinüber zur "Leiter des Apollo" und der aufgegangene Vollmond spiegelt sich in den einzelnen Pfützen. Wieder scheine ich ihre Stimmen zu hören:

...Liebe, mehr will ich nicht von Dir ... Raoul ich gehe mit Dir ...

Immer wieder scheint der Wind diese Sätze zu murmeln. Sie wäre geblieben, letztendlich, doch vorher hat sie mich verraten! Liebe und Verrat! Bestimmt ist sie jetzt glücklicher, als in all der Zeit die sie mit mir verbracht hat, oder? Ich dachte immer, daß sie nur aus Mitleid bei mir blieb, daß ich mehr eine Art Vaterersatz für sie war, doch nun weiß ich, daß ich ein ebenbürtiger Gegner des Vicomte de Chagny bin. Christine sieht in mir den Mann, und nicht das Monster oder den Mörder der ich bin. Sie kennt meine ganze Vergangenheit, meine Verbrechen und meinen Haß auf die Menschheit, und doch verachtet sie mich nicht, im Gegenteil. Natürlich war sie schockiert, als sie mich das erste Mal sah. Sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen dem Grauen ins Gesicht zu sehen, und es schmerzte mich sehr sie so schreien zu hören. Mein ganzes Leben lang verfolgten mich solche Schreie, und mir ist es nie gelungen, sie wieder aus meinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Doch ihr erster Schreck verflog und mit der Zeit wurde ihr bewußt, daß ich mehr war als dieses "Gesicht". Ja, ich bin mir fast sicher ... sie begann mich zu lieben!

Das nächtliche Paris ist wunderschön und von hier oben habe ich einen herrlichen Ausblick auf alles. Die Luft tut mir gut und der Regen beruhigt mich unheimlich. Alles ist so wunderbar ruhig und friedlich. Unten auf den Straße strömen noch immer Leute aus der Oper, hauptsächlich Sanitäter und Helfer. Jeder ist schockiert über "das Unglück" mit dem Kronleuchter. Ach ja, der Kronleuchter. Heute ist ein Abend voller Tragödien und die meisten wurden allein von mir verursacht! Der Regen erschwert den Abtransport der Verletzten und die Unverletzten suchen fast vergeblich nach einer Droschke die sie nach Hause fährt, um all das Schlimme dieses Abends zu vergessen. In allen Stockwerken der Oper streunen Polizisten herum. Nach wem sie wohl suchen? Nach mir natürlich, nach wem denn sonst, doch daß stört mich nicht im geringsten. Sollen sie doch kommen, sie hätten es schwer mich festzunehmen, ich bin sehr geschickt, schon von klein auf mußte ich mein Leben verteidigen. Außerdem bekämen sie mich nie lebendig. Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod, die hatte ich noch nie! Was Sie wohl jetzt in diesem Augenblick tut?

Engel der Lieder ... mein Engel - mein Alles! Ich habe Dich verloren, aber ich bereue keinen Tag den ich mit Dir verbrachte. Du hast mir gezeigt wie glücklich man, durch einen einzigen Kuß, werden kann. Mittlerweile stehe ich ganz nah am Rande des Daches und könnte mich einfach fallen lassen, endlich vom Antlitz dieser Erde verschwinden. Das Leben ist wie das Balancieren auf einem Drahtseil, nur das dünne Seil trennt Dich von Leben und Tot. Wieder einmal komme ich mir vor wie der Engel des Todes, stehe über allen und kann ganz Paris überblicken was gibt mir eigentlich das Recht, über Leben und Tot zu entscheiden wie es mir beliebt?

Plötzlich höre ich Schritte und sofort sind alle meine Sinne hellwach und ich bin wieder bereit meine Existenz zu verteidigen und das, obwohl ich noch vor wenigen Sekunden an Selbstmord gedacht habe. Ich gehe nur ein paar Schritte zurück und verschwinde in einem der vielen Schatten die das Dach beherrschen. Mein Blick gilt der Tür, die sich auch sogleich öffnet. Ich kenne die dunkle, zierliche Gestalt die nun hinaus in den Regen tritt. Es ist eine große ganz in schwarz gekleidete Frau und ihre strengen Gesichtszüge lassen gleich auf ihren Beruf schließen, Ballettmeisterin. Ich frage mich nur, was Mme Giry hier oben will, sie blickt sich um, als suche sie jemanden. Sie ist die einzige, außer Christine, die meinen wahren Namen kennt. Schon oft habe ich mich mit ihr unterhalten, im Schatten "meiner" Loge. Sie ist eine seltsame Frau, so undurchdringlich und kühl, doch ich mag sie. Ich hätte sie nie so nah an mich herangelassen, wenn dem nicht so wäre.

" Erik, wo sind Sie, ich habe Sie doch hier herauf gehen sehen, ich muß mit Ihnen reden:"

Sie hat mich hier herauf gehen sehen? Ich werde wirklich immer unvorsichtiger. Leise trete ich aus dem Schatten und es ist wohl das erste Mal, das sie mich wirklich sieht. Sie schaut mir einen Moment lang fest in die Augen und fragt dann:

" Ist sie fort?"

Es ist eine dieser Fragen, auf die man normalerweise keine Antwort erwartet, doch ich gebe sie ihr trotzdem.

" Ja, sie ist fort!"

Wieder einmal sehe ich den erstaunten Ausdruck, der beim Klang meiner Stimme in ihre Augen tritt. Manchmal vergesse ich, wie meine Stimme auf Menschen wirkt.

" Es ist besser so, sie muß ihren eigenen Weg finden und ich darf sie nicht daran hindern. Warum sind Sie hier Mme Giry, sie wollten mit mir reden?"

" Ich wollte Sie nur warnen, das ganze Haus ist voller Polizisten die Sie suchen. Fast jeder weiß, das die Sache mit dem Kronleuchter kein Unglück war. Ich kann auch nicht gutheißen was Sie getan haben, aber ich kann es wenigstens verstehen. Ihr Leben ist nicht gerade das, was man glücklich nennen kann, oder?"

" Nein, so kann man es wohl nicht nennen, aber was soll ich tun?" Mit einer fast entschuldigenden Geste breite ich meine Hände aus.

" Passen Sie auf sich auf Erik! Ich denke daß alles so kommen mußte wie es gekommen ist.

Sie haben Christine den Weg gewiesen, den sie nie alleine gefunden hätte. Ich weiß noch als sie vor knapp einem Jahr zu uns kam war sie ein Kind, das nicht recht wußte wo es hingehört, unsicher, verschlossen und unfähig sich durchzusetzen. Sie haben ihr einen neuen Anfang ermöglicht."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so gut für sie war, wie sie vielleicht meinen Mme Giry. Ich denke ich habe sie einfach vor eine Wahl gestellt, die sie nicht anders entscheiden konnte als sie es getan hat."

"Vielleicht ist dies so, aber sie scheint nun ihren Platz gefunden zu haben und das ist gut. Passen sie bitte auf sich auf Erik!"

Genau wie sie gekommen ist verschwindet sie wieder, und mir ist nicht ganz klar was sie eigentlich wollte und was dieses Gespräch gebracht hat. Seltsam! Vielleicht wollte sie mir das Gefühl geben, das richtige getan zu haben und nicht weiter hinter Christine herzujagen. Dies hatte ich sicher nicht vor. Sie hat ihre Wahl getroffen und ich hoffe, daß sie irgendwann in der Lage ist, ein normales Leben zu führen und glücklich zu werden. Der Regen wird weniger, und hört schließlich gänzlich auf. Alles ist jetzt so schön ruhig und einsam, man kann seine Gedanken auf die Reise schicken und seinen Träumen nachhängen. Manchmal werden Träume wahr ...

Sind meine Träume wirklich das Einzige was mir geblieben ist? Wie wird Sie wohl mit den schockierenden Ereignissen dieses Abends fertig? Ich habe Angst, wirklich, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich Angst, Angst um Sie und vor dem was morgen ist! Langsam beginne ich auch zu frieren, denn ich bin durchnäßt bis auf die Knochen. Ich werfe einen letzten Blick hinauf zum Mond und den Sternen und ich mache mich auf den Rückweg nach unten, in meine düstere Welt der Dunkelheit. Tatsächlich begegne ich auch zwei Polizisten, die mich aber nur kurz als Schatten wahrnehmen und schließlich als Sinnestäuschung abtun. Wieder steige ich die endlos vielen Stufen hinab, hinab in meine Hölle in der ich doch für kurze Zeit so glücklich gewesen bin. Vorsichtig hebe ich die verstreuten Notenblätter auf und entdecke auf manchen noch einige Notizen die Christine gemacht hat. Ich nehme sie und bringe sie in ihr Zimmer. Hier habe ich nichts angerührt, wie könnte ich? Eins ihrer Kleider liegt noch auf ihrem Bett und neben ihm ein kleines Buch. Ich habe es noch nie zuvor gesehen, doch jetzt nehme ich es in die Hände und beginne ein wenig darin zu blättern. Die letzten zwei Eintragungen fallen mir ins Auge.

9. September 1881

Wieder einmal bin ich so verwirrt wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Ich weiß nicht was in ihm vorgeht, denn er ist immer so kühl und abweisend. Es kommt so selten vor, das er lacht oder sich einfach entspannt . Er strahlt eine solche Ruhe aus, aber es ist eine gefährliche Ruhe, wie die eines Raubtieres, das ewig sein Leben verteidigen muß.

Er gibt mir so viel, und was kann ich ihm geben?

Nichts!

Ich würde sagen er ist in den letzten Wochen mein bester Freund geworden, bei ihm bin ich am liebsten, und wenn ich diesen Platz verlassen muß, um mit dem Ensemble zu proben oder aufzutreten, fühle ich mich schrecklich, verlassen und allein! Doch egal was ich tue, er ist immer bei mir, in meinen Gedanken. Selbst nachts höre ich seine Stimme die mir leise Lieder singt und mich sanft einschläfert. Alles hier unten ist so mystisch und geheimnisvoll. Er ist der Herrscher seiner eigenen Welt der Illusion und viele dieser Illusionen sind geschaffen für mich. Ja, ich glaube er liebt mich, dieses Gefühl habe ich schon lange, aber er ist so verschlossen, und wahrscheinlich bin ich schuld daran. Anfangs habe ich ihm all seine Hoffnung geraubt. Ich habe ihn verletzt, verletzt in dem ich schrie, bei seinem Anblick. Warum mußte ich auch so neugierig sein? Noch heute könnte ich mich Ohrfeigen, daß ich mich damals nicht beherrschen konnte. Doch es war nur der erste Schock, und heute kümmert es mich nicht mehr wie er aussieht. Ich kenne sein Herz! Obwohl er nach außen hin immer kühl und unnahbar wirkt, ist er doch so gefühlvoll und zärtlich. Wenn er singt scheint es mich in eine andere Welt zu ziehen. Vielleicht mußte geschehen, was geschehen ist! Ich bin heute längst nicht mehr so oberflächlich und naiv wie ich es damals war als ich hierher kam. Doch ausgerechnet jetzt mußte Raoul auftauchen. Erik kocht vor Eifersucht, das weiß ich, aber was soll ich tun? Meine ganze Kindheit verbindet mich mit Raoul. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach stehen lassen, wenn er am Bühneneingang auf mich wartet oder mir Blumen schickt. Ich will meinen Engel auf keinen Fall verlieren, ich glaube, ohne ihn könnte ich nicht mehr leben, aber Raoul abweisen, das kann ich auch nicht.

Christine

Das was ich da lese erstaunt mich zutiefst. Ich wußte nie daß sie so denkt denn sie war mir gegenüber fast genauso verschlossen wie ich ihr gegenüber. Ich dachte immer, daß sie diesen Ort haßt, da er ihr ja wie eine Art Gefängnis vorkommen mußte. Vielleicht hätte alles einfacher sein können, aber was nützt mir das jetzt noch? War es nicht eindeutig was ich dort auf dem Dach gehört und gesehen habe? Mittlerweile sitze ich auf ihrem Bett und lese den letzten Eintrag:

23. September 1881

Nun bin ich wieder "zu Hause" in meiner kleinen Wohnung im Stadtkern von Paris. Doch eigentlich ist es gar nicht mehr mein Heim. Ich fühle mich im unterirdischen Haus am See viel heimischer, als ich mich hier je gefühlt habe. Wahrscheinlich liegt das auch an Seiner Anwesenheit. Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt dort, aber noch kann ich nicht zu ihm zurückkehren. Ich muß nun meine letzte große Rolle bis zum Ende spielen, vielleicht kann ich ja dann glücklich werden! Vor weniger als einer halben Stunde stand ich noch auf dem zugigen Dach der Oper, zusammen mir Raoul. Es ist der einzige Ort an dem ich sicher sein konnte, das Erik uns nicht belauschen kann. Ich hätte ihm nicht erklären können was ich vorhabe, und wenn er dieses Gespräch gehört hätte, wäre mein ganzer Plan in Gefahr gewesen! Raoul war beruhigt als ich ihm versprach mit ihm zu gehen. Ich habe ihn angelogen, doch nur um seiner eigenen Sicherheit willen. Oh Erik, ich könnte Dich nie verlassen, ich brauche Dich, wie die Luft zum Atmen! Ich sagte Raoul, ich müsse mich von Erik verabschieden, und er gestattete mir, noch einmal in der morgigen Abendvorstellung zu singen. Danach werde ich mein eigenes Verschwinden vortäuschen und zum Haus am See zurückkehren. Ich will Raoul auf keinen Fall verletzen, aber Erik verlassen ... nein, unmöglich!

Ich liebe ihn!

Und nun bin ich auch endlich bereit dazu, es mir und Ihm einzugestehen. Nun kann ich nichts mehr weiter tun, als zu Gott zu beten, das alles gut wird.Egal was ich tue und wohin ich auch gehe, ich werde immer zu meinem Erik zurückkehren!"

Christine

Noch immer kann ich nicht glauben, was ich gerade gelesen habe und wenn ich überlege, daß dieser Eintrag von gestern stammt, wird mir ganz schlecht. Wie kommt dieses Buch überhaupt hierher? Hat Sie es mir hiergelassen, damit ich es finden und lesen kann? Sie wollte Raoul wirklich meinetwegen verlassen, unvorstellbar!

" Ich werde immer zu meinem Erik zurückkehren", diese Worte gehen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Oh Gott, was habe ich doch für einen Fehler begangen! Sie wird immer zu mir zurückkommen, ob dies auch gilt, wenn ich sie selbst weggeschickt habe? Will ich überhaupt daß sie zurückkommt, und das ganze Drama vielleicht wieder von vorne beginnt? Natürlich wünsche ich mir, daß Sie hier ist, hier, ganz nah bei mir, doch der Vicomte wird dies nie zulassen. Für ihn bin ich nur ein wahnsinniger Irrer, ein Monster, das man vernichten muß, nichts weiter. Und ich kann es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Er weiß nicht was wirklicher Schmerz ist. Wie könnte er es wissen, er der mit einem so makellosen Körper auf die Welt kam, das man ihn durchaus als vollkommen bezeichnen kann. Er weiß nicht wie es ist jeden Morgen zu erwachen und sich zu wünschen man sei tot, endlich erlöst von seinem grausamen Schicksal! Ich verlasse ihr Zimmer, das Buch in meinen Händen und setze mich an meinen eigenen Schreibtisch und schiebe alle herumliegenden Dinge mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite. Schnell überblättere ich die restlichen leeren Seiten bis ich die letzte gefunden habe. Es soll eine kurze Nachricht von mir werden, um ihr die Erinnerung an mich zu erleichtern:

"Genieße jeden Augenblick Deines Lebens, als wäre es der Letzte.

Laß nicht zu daß traurige Erinnerungen Dich betrüben.

Jedermanns Zeit geht einmal zu Ende,

Du weißt nur nicht wann!

Vielleicht heute, vielleicht morgen ...

Aber bewahre Dir jede schöne Erinnerung an uns,

bewahre jeden Traum,

denn Träume und Erinnerungen bleiben Ewig,

und niemand kann sie kann sie dir je nehmen.

Und vergiß' auch mich nicht,

denn Vergessen ist endgültiger als der Tod!"

Erik

Noch heute Nacht wird sie ihr Tagebuch zurückbekommen! Nun fühle ich mich, als habe ich gerade mein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben, und weiß nicht einmal warum! Ich lehne mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und schließe die Augen. Wieder träume ich davon sie noch einmal in meinen Armen zu halten und sie zu beschützen. Christine ...

Der Schlaf kommt so unerwartet und plötzlich das ich mich wenig später, als ich wieder erwache, nur darüber wundern kann. Eine leichte Bewegung links von mir hat mich hochfahren lassen. Ich schaue mich um und kann nicht glauben was ich zu meiner linken sehe. Dort sitzt Christine, mit ihrem aufgeschlagenen Buch in den Händen und liest vertieft meinen Eintrag. Sie sitzt dort, als wäre nie geschehen was vor wenigen Stunden hier geschehen ist. Mein vernebelter Verstand muß mir wieder einmal einen bösen Streich spielen, denn das, was ich da sehe, kann unmöglich Realität sein. Langsam schaut sie auf, als ob sie gemerkt hätte daß ich sie mit meinem Blick fixiere. Ihr Blick trifft auf meinen und hält ihm stand. Wieder wird mir ihre ganze Schönheit, ihre ganze Lieblichkeit, im Gegensatz zu meiner Häßlichkeit, bewußt, und wieder schmerzt mich diese Erkenntnis! Aber hätte ich sie jemals kennengelernt, wenn ich nicht dazu verdammt gewesen wäre hier zu hausen.

Ohne ihren Blick abzuwenden steht sie auf und kommt auf mich zu. Ich verfolge jeden Schritt, den sie durch dieses Chaos tut. "Ich werde immer zu meinem Erik zurückkehren, Vergessen ist endgültiger als der Tod ... Sag' mir, wie könnte ich Dich vergessen, den Mann, den ich liebe?"

Nun steht sie dicht vor mir, löst mit geschickten Fingern die Seidenbänder und nimmt mir vorsichtig die Maske ab. Noch immer weicht ihr Blick meinem nicht aus, auch dann nicht, als sie mir direkt ins "Gesicht" sieht. Langsam beugt sie sich zu mir herunter, und wieder küßt sie mich. Ich lasse es geschehen und umarme sie mit einer Leidenschaft die ich all die Jahr unterdrückt habe. Sie läßt sich ganz in meine Umarmung fallen. Mir schient es als treibe ich tief unter Wasser und fühle mich so frei wie nie zuvor. Ich bin es, der diesen Kuß beendet, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie weint, Tränen der Freude, nicht die des Kummers, so, als hätte sie nun endlich gefunden was sie immer gesucht hat ... wahre Liebe!

Ihre Hand schließt sich um meine zitternden Finger und sie sagt:

"Oh Erik, ich bin so müde, heute ist soviel geschehen, bringst Du mich bitte zu Bett?"

Mein kurzes Nicken beantwortet ihre Frage und schon zieht Sie mich fort. Sie brauch nicht viel Kraft dazu, ich bin immer noch so perplex, das ich gar nicht recht begreife, wohin ich gehe. Erst als ich in ihrem Zimmer stehe wird mir bewußt, das ich zum ersten Mal zusammen mit ihr in diesem Zimmer stehe. Ich habe nie gewagt es zu betreten wenn Sie sich darin aufhielt. Es war ihr Privatbereich, den ich ihr zugestand, obwohl sie nie darum gebeten hat. Sie setzt sich auf ihr Bett und zieht mich dicht neben sich, auf die weichen Laken. Unsicherheit bemächtigte sich meiner und ich möchte ihr nun eine gute Nacht wünschen, und diesen Raum verlassen. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl neben ihr zu sitzen, so nah und vertraut, als wäre es nie anders gewesen, als wäre ich ein Mensch wie jeder andere. Ich versuche aufzustehen, doch ihre Hand hält immer noch die meine, und nun hält sie mich zurück.

"Verlaß mich nicht, bitte!"

"Aber ich verlasse Dich doch nicht. Ich bin gleich im Raum nebenan und Du brauchst nur zu rufen, und schon bin ich bei Dir."

"Nein, bleib hier bei mir," wie von einer unerträglichen Angst gepackt wirft sie sich in meine Arme und ich kann nichts anderes tun, als Sie festzuhalten und ihr den Schutz zu geben den sie offensichtlich jetzt brauch.

" Du bist alles was mir zum Leben fehlt. Bleib bei mir ... diese Nacht."

Noch bevor ich wirklich begreifen kann was Sie da eben gesagt hat, liegen ihre Arme wieder um meinen Hals geschlungen und die letzen Lichter dieses Tages scheinen langsam zu erlöschen.

Als ich am nächsten morgen erwache, liegt sie ganz nah bei mir, geschützt durch meine Umarmung. Sie sieht wirklich aus wie ein Engel. Ihr schönes dunkles Haar liegt ausgebreitet auf dem hellen Laken und bedeckt meine Hand wie ein fein gewebter Schleier. Ich nehme jede Kleinigkeit dieses Morgens in mein Gedächtnis auf, um mich ewig daran erinnern zu können. Nun werde ich nach meinem Tod nicht mehr ewig verdammt sein. Wenn mich jemand retten konnte, dann Christine!

Ich wage es kaum mich zu rühren, ich möchte Sie auf keinen Fall wecken. Sie schläft so friedlich und ein glücklicher Ausdruck liegt auf Ihrem Gesicht. Für einen Kurzen Moment schließe auch ich noch einmal die Augen.

Später an diesem Tag sitzen wir in meinem Salon und wieder erzähle ich ihr die Geschichten die sie so gerne hört und ab und zu nimmt sie meine Hand, als hätte sie Angst mich wieder zu verlieren, oder fort zu müssen. Ich genieße jede dieser flüchtigen Berührungen. Sie weiß gar nicht wie sehr. Ein lautes Poltern reißt uns aus dieser wunderbaren Harmonie. Das Geräusch kommt aus der noch offen stehenden Folterkammer. Wie von Sinnen kommt der Vicomte hereingestürzt, und seine Wut steigert sich noch, als er sie so nah bei mir sitzen sieht. Ganz ungezwungen und freiwillig!

"Mit welchem Zauber haben Sie sie nun wieder zurückgebracht, Monsieur? Haben sie nun erreicht was sie wollten? Arme Christine, bist du nun so verwirrt, daß du Deine wahre Liebe nicht mehr erkennst? Komm zu mir, und ich werde uns hier herausbringen, auch ein zweites Mal!"

"Raoul, versuch bitte mich zu verstehen. Ich wollte Dich nie verletzen, dazu bist du mir einfach zu wichtig. Aber ich liebe Erik!"

Langsam steht sie auf und macht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Jedoch bleibt sie unmittelbar stehen, als sie erkennt, daß er einen Revolver in der Hand hält.

"Christine, Du stehst noch immer unter seinem Bann, komm zu mir und laß mich tun, was schon lange jemand hätte tun sollen. Schwarzer Engel, mach dein Testament!"

Ich scheine diese ganze Szene nur als Außenstehender mitzubekommen. Alles geht so schnell und scheint so unwirklich. Dieser wunderbare Traum darf einfach nicht enden! Er zielt genau auf mich, und ich stehe da wie ein dummer Junge. Ich der ich in meinem Leben so viele Menschen getötet habe, stehe nun völlig hilflos in der Mitte des Raumes, unfähig mich zu bewegen. Ganz unerwartet spannt sich sein Finger um den Abzug und pure Entschlossenheit tritt in seine Augen. Gerade als er abdrückt, die Kugel genau auf mein Herz gerichtet, wirft sich Christine vor mich und so ist sie es, die diese tödliche Dosis von Schießpulver und Metall zu spüren bekommt. Ein kurzer Schrei erklingt, als sie vor mir zu Boden sinkt. Noch lange hängt dieser Ton in der Luft und scheint die Atmosphäre zu zerreißen. Sofort bin ich bei ihr und fange sie auf!

Ich stoße den Vicomte, der ebenfalls zu ihr gelaufen kommt, zur Seite, so daß auch er stürzt und die ganze Szene benommen mit ansehen muß. Nun ist er der Außenstehende! Gleich erkenne ich, daß sie tödlich getroffen ist, und die Tränen rinnen über meine Wangen, so, daß ich ihre Gesichtszüge kaum noch erkennen kann. Das Oberteil ihres Kleides färbt sich immer mehr mit dieser grausamen, dunkelroten Farbe des Todes.

"Erik, was ist geschehen?" Ihre Stimme klingt so kraftlos und müde, ich kann es kaum ertragen. Langsam wird ihr Blick wieder klarer, und sie begreift das Unbegreifliche.

" Wie schön daß Du da bist, Erik, Du bist immer für mich da, auch jetzt, wo ich sterben werde."

Ich lege alle beruhigende Kraft in meine Stimme die mir noch bleibt, und tröste sie:

"Nein meine Liebe, Du wirst nicht sterben, nicht jetzt, wo all das Wunderbare erst beginnt!"

"Oh, Erik, ich weiß genau, das ich sterben werde.

Es ist schmerzlos ... nur unendlich traurig! Es tut so weh, daran zu denken, daß ich Dich zurücklassen muß. Bitte halt mich ganz fest, ich habe Angst, furchtbare Angst. Ich will dich nicht verlassen ... ich kann nicht ... und doch kann ich nichts dagegen tun ... ich liebe Dich!"

Ich nehme sie noch fester in die Arme, als könnte ich ihr so die Angst nehmen und mir neue Hoffnung geben. Ihre kalten Hände klammern sich an meine, hilflos wie die eines Kindes, das im Dunkeln allein zurückgelassen wird und das nicht weiß, was die Dunkelheit für es bereit hält.

Was ist das bloß für ein Gott der so etwas zuläßt? Wahrscheinlich bin ich nur geboren worden um ständig von ihm gestraft zu werden. Ein lebendiges Spielzeug, zum Zeitvertreib des Allmächtigen. Hörst Du mich Gott, jetzt weiß ich genau was ich mein ganzes Leben lang verdrängt habe: Ich hasse Dich und Du mußt auch mich hassen, sonst würdest du mich nicht erst so glücklich machen, um mich danach in den Abgrund zu stoßen. Doch diesmal straft Du nicht nur mich, ja diesmal bist Du zu weit gegangen.

Mistkerl!

Christines Worte ziehen meinen Blick wieder auf ihr Gesicht.

"Warum hast Du das getan Christine? Warum?"

" Niemand darf Dich verletzen ... Engel sterben nie ... Du bist doch mein unsterblicher Engel ,Erik, ich bin so müde ... und ich hatte doch noch so viele Träume ..."

Nur noch mit viel Mühe gelingt es Ihr die Augen offen zu halten. Es ist als würde sie mir entgleiten wie der Sand, der durch eine Sanduhr rinnt, und ich kann nichts dagegen tun.

"Ruh Dich aus meine Liebe, und gehe in einen Deiner Träume, alles wird wieder gut werden. Ich bin bei Dir."

Nur schwer kann ich das Schluchzen meiner Stimme unterdrücken. Noch einmal küsse ich sie, so zärtlich, daß sie danach ein Lächeln auf den Lippen trägt.

"Vergiß mich nicht ... Vergessen ist endgültiger als der Tod ... "

Es ist nur noch ein leises Flüstern, bevor Sie ein letztes Mal und zwar für immer die Augen schließt und ich alleine, in der alles verschlingenden Dunkelheit, zurückbleibe. Vorsichtig hebe ich ihren leblosen Körper auf meine Arme und beginne leise das letzte Lied aus meinem "Don Juan" zu singen. Mein "Don Juan", geschrieben für nur einen einzigen Menschen auf dieser Welt. Die grausame Realität schlägt mir ins Gesicht. Ich habe nun vollends begriffen, das es ihre Schönheit, ihren Liebreiz, all das nicht mehr gibt. Einfach erloschen, wie eine stumme Kerze im Wind!

Alles ist nun zu Ende!

Ich lasse den fassungslosen Vicomte alleine in seinem Elend zurück, als ich nun endgültig beschließe ihr dorthin zu folgen wo sie jetzt ist! Nur mein Lied durchbricht noch die Stille der Nacht und das leise rauschen des Sees, doch auch dies währt nicht mehr lange. Fast lautlos schreite ich mit Ihr in die Dunkelheit, die sich hinter mir schließt wie ein sanfter, schwarzer Schleier der Vergessenheit.

Noch heute scheint der Wind in den zugigen Katakomben, der Pariser Oper, zu flüstern, und wenn man genau hinhört, versteht man auch die Worte:

... Vergiß mich nicht ... nein, nie, denn Vergessen ist endgültiger als der Tod ...


End file.
